Taken Away
by BBirdy
Summary: Daniel has woken up on a new planet, surrounded by people he doesn't know. What's going on?


I woke up me a plush bed, my head throbbing. At first the only thing that I could comprehend was the pain in my head. Then it clicked, my head wasn't hurting because of a headache, it was from a bump on the back of my head like someone… or something knocked me out.

I had felt this a few times before and trust me I knew what I was talking about.

The bed was draped in dark green curtains. Stepping out of the bed I found myself in a spacious room well furnished and brightly lit.

But how had I gotten here?

A large flat screen in the corner lit up and a face not even a mother could love appeared. It was green, fat and had another eyes in addition to his other two pink droopy bloodshot eyes.

I balled my fists waiting for the halo claws to sprout from my wrists, but they didn't. My volt-com was gone.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here?" the green thing asked.

"Gee you think?" I said caustically.

The thing smiled lightly, "this is a recorded message for all you sarcastic humans." I blushed I had been talking to a screen, "all twenty four of you, yes I said twenty four of you, will be competing for the right to live. I have chosen the twelve human planets and taken one boy and one girl from each. The only one who will survive this venture will be safely returned to their planet. You see my people are starved for entertainment and we need something to watch, as my planets new leader I plan to give them that entertainment. I know you are thinking why should I cooperate, because if you don't I assure you that you won't have any planet to return to." He grinned maliciously. "And now to share with you the tributes…

"Migg, male age thirteen and Rilla, female, age fifteen, both from the planet Flerg.

"Iggy, male age sixteen and Ira, female, age thirteen, both from planet Imell.

"Ares, male age eighteen and Athena, female age seventeen, both from the planet Zeus.

"Nark, male age fourteen, and Jayne, female age seventeen, both from planet Karr.

"Gear, male age twelve, and Cog female age fourteen both from planet Darna.

"Pi, male age sixteen, and Mimi female age twelve both from planet Yamiyay.

"Myke, male age eighteen, and Kara female age fifteen both from planet Brike.

"Rock, male age fourteen, and Feather female age twelve both from planet Sparadon.

"James, male age fifteen, and Jillian female age fifteen- how unfortunate- twins from the planet Jakabob.

"Kraken, male age sixteen, and Calypso female age eighteen both from the planet Ragrock.

"Brandon, male age seventeen and Sarah female age thirteen both from the planet Earth, the first human planet.

"And last but not least Daniel male age fifteen and Pyra female age fifteen both form the plane Arus.

If you would kindly walk out of your room and met the other tribute from your planet."

Sarah age fourteen of earth... it couldn't mean no it wasn't possibly Sarah was a popular name... about one hundred years ago. No I reassured myself it's not possible.

But what about me I wasn't from Arus I balled my fists at the creature who I knew could not see me. I wasn't from Arus but by not admitting this I would be saving some boy on Arus. I weighed my options, save my life and doom another's, or doom my life and save another's. I was supposed to be a hero wasn't I? And I had been in training with the Voltron force maybe there was a chance that I could win. Steeling my nerves I stepped out of my room.

I scanned the room for any other living being, no one. The room had a color design of blue and green in a waving pattern that made me think of seaweed underwater. Then it hit me most of planet Arus was underwater after the first war with Lotor. Only one continent was still large enough for a city, so there were many people and barely any room to put them. The design of the furniture reminded me of the couches and chairs that I saw in important buildings. They were trying to make this as 'homey' as possible.

But I was from earth.

I looked around for other doors and saw two, behind one of them held the girl from Arus that I would have to battle to the death. I didn't want to kill anyone. And I had never wanted anyone dead except Lotor. But now I think I had met someone worse than Lotor. This new person had decided to risk all these planets for his entertainment.

One of the doors opened at the end of the room and I girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a petite figure stepped out she was pretty in that tiny but strong Arus way. She had fear etched into every millimeter of her face.

"But your-your Daniel?" she said. I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"Yea I am. And I know the problem, but don't say anything," my tone was a little more harsh than I meant but she squared her jaw and nodded.

"Did you hear the message?" she asked.

I nodded "so you're Pyra?" she consented. I held out my hand "well Pyra it's nice to-" she shook her head and I got the gist we had to act like we knew each other, she was good at his. "See you again, it's been a while."

She ran up and hugged me like we were old friends.

"I'm scared" she whispered. I knew she couldn't be much younger than me, and we had both seen our shares of danger.

I wondered if this was a trick to deceive the camera's that were on us or if she was actually that terrified. I stroked her hair and felt calm somehow. She was a lot shorter than me, her head barely reaching my chest but her legs were steady and she reminded me of... never mind.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this. You know the people I live with?"

"Yes," said her terrified voice. I knew she got more from my words than I had said.

"They will try to help."

Then the door on the opposite side of the room burst open and two of the weirdest creatures I had ever seen. Pyra jumped and pulled closer to me. A surge of protectiveness washed over me and I gripped her close.

One of the creatures had pink skin pulled tight behind its head like hair; on its face was a purple shade that was thickest at if's nose. It was fat but other than those odd things it looked human. The other one had three legs, baby blue skin and golden hair that stuck straight out its head.

"I'm Wina," said the pink thing in a high pitched voice.

"And I am Derac; we are to prepare you for the parade tonight. We are to design your clothing and make you look as gorgeous as you humans can," it wasn't a complement and it wasn't an insult.

"To help you," said the pink thing, Wina, "you may call one person. No not each. Only one," her voice was so high pitched when she giggled I couldn't hear it properly.

I looked down at Pyra her body language said she was terrified but the look in her eyes said she was ready to do whatever to survive.

"We'll call Keith Kogane resident of Arus castle" I said clearly.

"Great," said Derac, "go back to your room and we will send the transmitter"

"Do they know what's going on?" I asked the retreating backs of the two odd people. I didn't get a reply.

I crouched down and whispered into her ear, "Are you faking the scared act?" I asked. Her face showed nothing but terrified numbness but she nodded "and you're doing this to make them underestimate you"

"Yes," she whispered a hint of tears in her voice she was good at this I could since she was a strong resilient person who knew what to do when in danger. I liked this Pyra she was a survivor. Straightening I pulled her closer to me, just to add to the show.

"We'll stick together" to add to their ridiculous game

We walked into my room and Pidge's panicked face came on the screen, "DANIEL!" he cried, "we heard what happened everyone is frantic-"

"Pidge," I cut him off watched I mouthed.

He nodded.

"I'll get everyone they'll be here in a moment do you have your..." he rubbed his arm where his voltcom used to be.

I shook my head and looked down at Pyra whose whole body had frozen when she saw Pidge.

"You're- you're," she stuttered and I sensed real fear. She was looking at a member of Voltron force and for some reason this scared her more than her likely death. It took only a moment before the rest of Voltron was standing there in front of him, their faces slightly distorted by the screen.

"Daniel you're ok!" Larmina cried. Disregarding the people standing around her she jumped forward her hand almost touching the screen. Pyra pulled herself closer to me.

"Who's that?" Larmina asked her tone suddenly bitter.

"Larmina!" scolded Allura.

"Larmina, this is Pyra she is the girl taken from Arus I take it you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes said Keith stepping forward and we are going to do everything we can to help bring-" I shook my head again mouthing the word watched. "We are going to do everything we can to help you win," he said.

"K-Keith?" said Pyra, almost whimpering, "Keith Kogane?"

"Yes."

"Will you t-tell my grandparents I'm ok? They need someone to take care of them and if I don't come back... I need you to tell them I'm ok."

"I will," said Allura "I will personally go and I will send Larmina and Vince to help them." she turned to Vince and Larmina "if you want to say goodbye now would be the time" Larmina looked determined and Vince looked scared

"Good luck buddy. Promise you'll come back?" Vince said but I didn't answer

"Survive," said Larmina tremulously "promise?"

"I can't promise that," I told her, she turned from me as if I had said something disgraceful and she ran away.

"I'll go after her," said Vince to Lance.

I watched my friend's retreating back and silently said my own good bye.

"Why were you allowed to call?" asked Keith turning back to me

"You're supposed to help us, with the 'games'."

Keith shook his head not understanding

"I get it," said Hunk, "we help them plan out what to do how to get the crowds approval so no one will want 'em dead" everyone turned to him, surprised. "What?"

"I think Hunk's right," said Keith and I nodded.

Pyra looked at Keith and asked I silent question the firm determination still in her eyes do I keep pretending to be scared?

Keith nodded and said "I think it's best if Daniel, you keep Pyra close to you protect her as much as you can."

"Alright," I agreed, and Pyra looked down at the floor again, her slim arms still around my waist. I was happy; for more than just Pyra's sake. I needed someone to support me and hold to me and to depend on me even if the courage was indeed fake. Just the thought, the thought of being needed; that itself was helping the pretend courage become real.

New chapter….

The next day I was woken early by the sound of knocking at my door.

"Keith" I moaned into my pillows. My pillows, I only had one pillow and it was a hard lump. It took only another second before I remembered everything.

Then I burst the two creatures from the day before.

"It's time to get up we have a big, big, big day!" said the pink one grinning like an idiot.

I wanted to moan and pull the covers over my head but my thoughts traveled to Pyra. She would most likely be awake and if we were going to keep this 'protective older brother' look I would have to get up and face this 'big, big big' day.

I got out of the overly comfortable bed and got dressed. My uniform from Voltron was gone but I found a closet in the back of the room filled with clothes my size. After searching for a moment I found jeans. I hadn't worn jeans since before I went to the academy! I took the jeans and a black exercise shirt accented by a black Jacket. I found tennis shoes and socks on the floor and after putting them on exited the room.

I found Pyra at a table set in the center of the room with all kinds of amazing foods on them. It took all my will power not to attack the food, I was starving, but I held myself back and walked over to the only other human being. She looked sweet with her hair pulled back in a blue butterfly clip. She was wearing a blue dress that was about to her knee in length, but I got the get up. She was trying to look as young and fragile as possible.

I knew that the people of Arus were tough and this girl Pyra would have had to live through the war when she was younger. Still her act was making even me wonder if she could live through this battle to the death. As I stared at her young face I wondered what would happen when we began the battle. We would have to go separate ways; I could keep acting like I knew her and cared for her enough to give my life for her. No. I couldn't think that yet. I couldn't possibly imagine letting her out of my sight.

"Daniel" whispered Pyra, looking at my face. "You look concerned." her eyes were wide with fear but the wall of defiance still shone through.

I leaned over hugging her with one arm, "No... Just thinking."

I tried to give her what I thought would be a reassuring smile, but she was so much better at this that I was. The image wouldn't last much longer if I couldn't pick up my act whole heartedly.

The two aliens came in both holding a cup of some steaming liquid I couldn't see. I thought it was coffee but when they sat down I could see its greenish hue. I held back a sick face and watched them talk to each other in a rapid fire language that I couldn't understand.

When they saw me looking they smiled hugely at us.

"Today we are going to be designing clothes for the parade." said Wina beginning to speak in English.

"What's the parade?" I asked.

"Oh," Wina gave a high pitched annoying giggle, "silly us. It's a parade-"

"For the competitors" chimed in Derac.

"Where we make them look as beautiful-"

"Or handsome-"

"As possible, then we show them to the population-"

"And if they like you then you have a better chance-"

"Of surviving in the games, because-"

"If they like you they can send you gifts, however," Derac paused

"They cannot send them, only one person can. You see-"

"The person you called, this Keith Cologne-"

"Kogane," I put in looking back and forth at them as they continued finishing the other's sentences.

"Yes him, he can say whether or not you get these gifts."

"So why can't he just send us as many gifts as we need?" I asked still not quite understanding these 'games'.

"Oh," Wina laughed again, "Because he can't choose what gifts people offer"

"He can't choose what to send; only what to accept from what is offered," Derac began speaking again.

"And we want entertainment,"

"So not many people will offer presents,"

"Only if it adds to the fun," Wina finished

I nodded, my eyes flitting to Pyra, who looked-for the first time- genuinely scared.

I shoved my chair back so that I was sitting next to her and hugged her. She snuggled into me and I could almost hear her get her act back together.

Wina and Derac looked on in confusion.

"Ones so young in love," scoffed Derac.

"I think it's sweet and it will make the show much better," Wina answered.

"We're not in love," I said quickly, but a bit too loudly. I felt Pyra's body tense. I couldn't see her face but I guessed that she was warning me not to give away my cover. "I mean, she's like my little sister. But I don't feel that way." the tense feeling in Pyra's shoulders loosened, but they sink a little lower that they were before.

When breakfast is over Pyra still stuck close to me. And now that we went held back by our hunger our 'act' got stronger and my part was more believable.

"Now sweetheart you are going to have to a different room as Daniel," said Wina kindly to Pyra.

Pyra looked up at me pretending to be worried, but I saw the real question in her eyes what's the plan? How do we play this?

I smiled down at her, trying to look reassuring and give her the real message keep up the act. She hugged me her head on my chest but I felt the slight nod. I watched her follow Wina down the hall and our yet another door.

Derac watched me as I followed the younger girl with my eyes.

"You do care for this girl very much don't you?" he asked

I nodded but said nothing and followed my alien captor to yet another room off the hall. The room we entered was unremarkable. With its gray stone walls and metal bench it looked about the same as my bedroom bad at Arus castle. Although my room had a bed and personal touches; which this one lacked. Derac pointed to one of the metal benches.

"Sit," he said "your stylist will be here in just a moment." stylist I thought what stylist?

Soon Derac returned with yet another alien. But this one was different. He was slim around the waist line and other than the dark brown tentacles where his legs should have been he looked pretty human. His upper body was an African looking man with dark hair and clothed in a gold dress shirt. As he got closer I could see another abnormality, he had bright gold eyes.

"Good morning Daniel," he said in a deep voice. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you I am Aur,"

I took his hand and shook testing the strength of his hand shake. Pidge had said that I have a 'firm hand shake'. I always wondered what that meant and from then on began to judge first meetings by handshakes. This man- Aur - had a strong hand, but smooth like he had done no hard work or heavy lifting. I looked up into the gold eyes and tried to read the expression behind them, as was my observant. We let each other's hands go.

"My job," continued Aur, "is to make you look as memorable as you possibly can. We want the crowd to notice you. It will be your first impression to the people you will be performing for," he said performing like it was an honor to get the part I had to now play. "However both tributes must be dressed similarly, but not identical. This limits the possibilities." he stopped for a moment and frowned "you should know that it especial difficult for me because of Arus' reputation."

"Reputation?" I asked the only thing I knew about Arus that others would know is that it housed the Voltron lions, but that was a good thing wasn't it?

"Because" he explained "many of the planets in this showed practice warfare for games. Others are quicker and more agile than you. Many have higher learning facilities making them smarter than you," I can say I felt wounded, I thought I wasn't half bad, "you are here to represent your planet you must prove to my people that you are resilient and strong. I have heard about how you and your people survived as the home front of the Voltron war," he smirked slightly.

"Yes we did," I said lying through my teeth when the war was going on I was younger and a few light-years away from the war.

He smiled again "but you are not like the small slight people from your planet like your small girlfriend."

"She's not-" I protested but he interrupted me holding up one of his hands

"I know I simply misused the word. But you did not answer my question"

"Um," I tried to come up with an answer fast, "that's just the royal family. All the people who work on farms and such are strong and sometimes very tall," that was a lie. All the famous people from Arus were small but it was a myth that all were tiny. Pidge was the equivalent of a child in most places.

He let the subject drop for which I was grateful "so," he went on with his rant about the style "the other stylist the stylist for Pyra, Platina, and I have tried to think of a theme for you."

"What is this 'theme'" I asked trying not to sound apprehensive.

"Your people call it by a different name then we do. My people call it dark matter. Some call it dark power, or black light. For my people it is a power source. It is appreciated wholly by my people and some think that it is a gift from the Great Spirit. Others believe it should be worshipped,"

I began tuning him out. What was he talking about I thought was he going to dress my up as a light bulb or something? But then he explained in a way I understood

"However I see your confusion" said Aur. "I know your people call it Haggarium"

Oh no. That was the first thing I thought. Haggarium was poisonous to humans. if anyone came into physical contact with it they would die. Pidge had taken an entire lesson period to learn about Haggarium. Vince had been fascinated, Larmina had been bored but I had been terrified. I had pulled off looking bored out of my mind but Haggarium terrified me. What made it worse was that night I had gotten up to get a drink and I had seen the faint purple glow of my eyes. Thinking it was Haggarium I had panicked and blacked out. Allura found me a little while later and I told her I must have been sleeping walking.

"I also know that Haggarium is poisonous to human beings, so the other stylist and I have not taken any chances. Please know that you and Pyra will be completely safe.

I nodded still not completely reassured.

But when Derac came in a small while later with the costume it took all I ha not to have a total mental break down.

Break line….

That night under the stars shining through the glass ceiling of the star ship I stood with Pyra's close by my side. We were both on a chariot pulled by horses that seemed to have been taken from Arus itself. In fact when Pyra had seen them she ran up and tried to hug the neck of the animal. That is when she discovered that they were holograms. Wina had to beg Pyra not to cry and 'ruin all my hard work making your pretty little face shine'.

So Pyra had simply hugged me and I had simply held her. I am still not sure if that moment was staged or genuine.

"Five more minutes," said a deep human voice. I turned to see Aur. He was carrying what looked like black wedding veils in both hands. "Get on the chariot and we can get you ready"

I got on the high platform and helping Pyra up could finally see over the crowd. Around us were many kids who looked around my ages. I knew that these were the humans form other planets. Aur had run us through the oldest, strongest and smartest.

"Get ready," said Aur's voice pulling me back to reality. A strong orchestra of strange sounds stared over my head.

"Welcome" said a voice over the inter com. it was a strong voice and oddly familiar. But I couldn't place it. "To the first human games. I, the newly elected president, have promised you entertainment and enjoyment. May I present to you the twenty four human tributes!" then there was scream of such volume it took all my will power not to cover my ears and yell myself.

Pyra however squeaked with fear and buried her head in my chest.

"Keep your heads high!" yelled Aur over the noise. "They will not be impressed by cowering or fear."

Pyra and I looked down at him. He patted under his chin to signal 'heads high'.

The 'tributes in front of us began each chariot being pulled by creatures I was not familiar with. Arus was last and in the dim light I could not see the chariot in front of us 'earth'. I knew my suspicion was probably nothing and was just over reacting but still...

The chariot for earth started forward. The two on the cart were put into light and I saw only the costume theme of what seemed to be something like Christmas lights that must have represented the large cities on earth and the blonde buzz cut on the boy... and the long dark hair on the girl. I inhaled. No it wasn't possible and it still might not be. My silent prayer was forgotten as Pyra and I charged out the Arus horses not making a sound.

The sight that greeted us was one I would never forget. Millions maybe even billions of multi-colored aliens all screaming at the top of their lungs with excitement. I looked down at Pyra- she was beautiful. The violet light above her hair on the veil had lit up making her look something like a radioactive flower. The makeup on her face outlined her big blue eyes and her white blonde hair glowed making her look like a haggarium crystal. But she was frozen with fear. Taking her hand she started looking up at me.

"Heads and hands high," I whispered in her ear. Then she smiled a real smile we held up our hands triumphantly as if we had won. Pyra smiled at the crowd, waving and eventually throwing kisses into the masses. People held up her hands as if to catch those kisses. I just waved. Around us screens showing our faces were magnified and I was almost breath taken. I looked fierce. My smile only showed off the mysterious light in my eyes. The black jump suit glimmered with the violet light. I looked both scary and astonishing at the same time. My thoughts were drawn to the Voltron force, but mostly Larmina. What would she think about the holding hands? We were wheeled into a courtyard where all the other tributes were. I strained my eyes to see the earth girl tribute. Even though it was pointless I had a sneaking suspicion.

The girl glanced quickly around the arena and I could see her face clearly in the lights.

My stomach dropped to the ground like a stone and all my hopes died. Pyra must have noticed the change because she looked up at me while the 'president' continued with his speech.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed.

"Later," I whispered. But his thoughts continued to race. Why did it have to be her with the billions of people on earth they had to get her?!

"We will meet in a few days for your interview I hope to see you enjoying the amazing city!" there was a cry of appreciation from the crowd and the carriages pulled us around the courtyard again before taking them down the street farther and into a large building that looked like an apartment.

Before Pyra could ask about the incident in the courtyard Aur walked up to us and put his hands on our shoulders, "good job you two," he said.

I smiled back but it was a fake smile. How did they get her? Of the billions of people on earth how did they get that one girl? Why did it have to be that one girl?

The apartment for the Arusian 'tributes' was on the top floor—the twelfth floor—and right over it I saw a garden. Maybe it was just for show and the plants were fake, but it was nice to see a little natural green color around all of the metals and the vibrant hues.

We didn't even have to enter the building; right outside the doors was a glass elevator that was polished to a fine gleam. We pressed the button that was clearly marked twelve and I saw everyone below us get smaller as we shot like a rocket up to the top floor.

When the doors opened both Wina and Derac were standing there, happy grins spread across their faces.

"Amazing!" and, "lovely!" were exclaimed as they clapped their hands.

Both Pyra and I did not speak; our hands were still firmly clasped as they had been on the chariot. The room was as far from the first one I had seen in every way possible. The first room had been as homey and resembled Arus. But this room was a mass of strange furniture in twisting shapes and violent oranges and pinks. It would have hurt my eyes if the various darker and toned down shades hadn't been thrown in artfully to make the room look softer around the edges.

Aur put a hand on both our shoulders and whispered, "go get some sleep you will need it for tomorrow."

We nodded and were shown to our rooms. Pyra nodded and hugged me tightly before she was lead off into a room across the hall.

When I opened the door to my room I found a brightly colored room with bright blues and greens in un-natural colors toned down with oceanic blues. But the only thing that caught my interest was the large comfortable bed in the center of the room. I took all my will power to stay awake long enough to get into a decent pair of sleeping clothes before I was out.

When the alarm on my bedside table went off it took a few moments to get my bearings. My eyes were blurry but I stood and headed to the closet before I noticed the outfit on the end of my bed. It was a black skin tight shirt with red stripes down the side of the arms and side. The pants were very similar; black with red stripes. There was something written on the back but it was written in Arusian. My 'home planet's' language was something I had only recently begun learning. As far as I could tell it said Daniel planet 12 Aris. The least they could have done was spell it right.

When dressed I walked outside to find Pyra, Aur and Platina sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Daniel we were just talking about training. In about ten minutes both you and the young lady—Pyra—shall be taking the elevator downstairs to the training area. I would wish to know your personal specialties as to save all secrets for the others." I was about to ask what he meant when Pyra saw my look of confusion.

"He simply wishes to know what we are good at. And that we are not supposed to show the others what we are good at." She explained.

"Oh," I blushed and squeezed her hand in thanks. I could swear that she blushed to but here must have still been sleep in my eyes.

She smiled at me and told Aur, "it's been a while since I last saw Daniel and I know he's fast and very strong." Again I blushed and I wanted to return her compliment but I didn't know anything about her. "I can climb trees I grew up on a farm. I also know about many Arusian plants."

Aur nodded and sent us on our way downstairs. The training room was about as big as the Arusian palace throne room.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
